


when all other lights are out

by thatworldinverted



Series: 100word tumblr ficlets [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatworldinverted/pseuds/thatworldinverted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a light under their door when all other lights are out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when all other lights are out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [moriartsey](http://moriartsey.tumblr.com/): Oooh, I have a prompt that I've been hanging onto for too long that I can't write. How about... Star Trek, any pairing. There's a light under their door when all other lights are out.

There are nights when he can’t stand it; when the wind through the trees, the creaking branches, the sticky heat, combine to overwhelm him. He twists and turns, wishing for recycled air and the hum of a engine beneath his feet.

Eventually he gives up; slips quietly out of bed and down the stairs, out into the fields where he can walk and walk until there’s nothing between Jim and the stars but the cool, dark sky.

When he can feel the world spinning under his feet, he heads for home; for the light in the kitchen window; for Bones.


End file.
